


Nautiscarader's Rayllum month

by nautiscarader



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Collection of prompts for #rayllummonth2019





	1. 1. Beach Day

\- You sure you don't want to join us?  
\- Nope.

Rayla closed here eyes, enjoying the warm, but pleasant sunny day while her boyfriend waved at her from the calm waters of the vast lake that split the southern border with Xadia. Though she was no longer afraid of it, the idea of swimming in the water was definitely sub-par compared to lying in the sun. Rayla wondered for a moment what would Runaan think if she heard that the moonshadow elf was enjoying sunbathing. He'd probably call it sacrilegious or something.

But then, just as her mind was slowly drafting into a shallow slumber, she heard a massive splash of water, followed by an unmistakable scream. Rayla sat and looked at the body that erupted from beneath the waters, so massive, it has cast a shadow over their camp. And high up in the maw of the sea serpent, was Callum, using his magic to irritate the monster to let him go, though without success.

Without sparing a single thought, she grabbed her twin swords and ran towards the water. Though it was only two dozen feet, Rayla felt that it took ages; time seemingly slowed down, as her mind contemplated how and where to strike the beast. Wind rushed through her long, white hair, giving her just the extra speed she needed; she saw a rock she could from, an overgrown scale on the monster's side, and a loose one above it, revealing a weak spot.

She jumped on the rock, readied her weapons, and was about to attack, when not one, but two voices stopped her.

\- No, Rayla, wait!  
\- Don't do that!

Confused, she lost balance and fell down, face into the muddy water. She jumped back, coughing and gasping for air, and when she regained her senses, she found herself staring in the monster's much friendlier face, though now it was accompanied by two more: Callum's, who was still dangling from the monster's tooth, and Ezran's, sitting on the serpent's back.

\- Aww, looks like she does want to play with us in the water. - Callum taunted. - Or maybe she's just happy that I'm all safe and sound.  
\- I don't know, Callum - Ezraz spoke - She doesn't look happy, does she... or is it the new beauty mud mask?

Rayla flicked the last portion of sticky sand from her face, revealing a grimace of pure hatred hiding underneath it.

\- You know, I was gonna kill you once, so it would be in your best interest to not give me any ideas for going back to that plan.

Grunting and grumbling under her breath, she turned around and waddled to her towel, on which she fell defeated.

\- How do you deal with them?

She turned towards Bait, who glowed green in return and used his long tongue to correct his oversized, fabulous sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186002579510/rayllum-month-day-1-beach-day))


	2. Day 2. Stargazing

\- Hey, Rayla, look! A shooting star!  
  
Callum pointed to the sky, momentarily split by the shooting star's trail. He turned towards Rayla, expecting to see the same rare gleam in her eyes other people experienced whenever they saw this rare phenomenon. But instead, she was only mildly amused by it, and she raised her brow, as she waited fro some explanation.  
  
\- Okay... do you do something with it?  
\- Well, you wish upon it. - Callum scratched his head, feeling a bit confused, as if he was trying to explain that two and two make four. - Don't elves do that?  
\- Nah, we don't, that would be silly. - Rayla scoffed. - How could a star fall from the sky?  
  
It was time for Callum to feel a bit dumb thanks to Rayla's tone of voice.

\- We think it's the space dragons. - she explained calmly. - And we just look at them, admiring their majesty.  
\- Wait, if the star is the dragon, then what's the tail behind it? Or is it that long?  
\- Well....  
  
Rayla rolled her eyes.

\- If it was in front of it, it would be a fire, 'cos it's coming from the mouth. If it's behind, then...  
\- NO, NO , YOU DON'T HAVE TO FINISH.  
\- Can you see why I think that this falling from the sky to the ground would be weird?  
\- I SEE THE BIG PICTURE, THANK YOU.  
  
Callum cried hiding his face in his palms, cursing Rayla from ruining stargazing forever for him, while her laughter filled the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186111535075/rayllum-month-day-2-stargazing))


	3. Day 3: Confession

The shiny, metallic blade of the knife reflected the flickering lights from the candle in the dark room, as it moved towards its aim. Callum, Rayla, Ezran, Claudia and Bait all hold their breaths, unsure what was going to happen to one of them in a few seconds. And then...

\- Finally your turn, Rayla! - Claudia exclaimed, watching as the spinning blade stopped, poitning its tip towards the moonshadow elf - Truth or dare?  
  
She looked up at the only other girl in their circle and smiled invitingly, clapping her hands.

\- Uh, truth, I guess.  
  
Rayla grumbled, unsure what was the point of the game Claudia proposed, aside from humiliation.

\- Okay, so... - Claudia looked into Rayla's purple eyes, thinking. - Gonna go for a classic: Rayla, is there someone you like?  
  
Rayla raised her brow, watching as Claudia's mouth widens into a grin.

\- Well, duh, I like you guys-  
\- No, no, no. - Claudia gestured - "Like" like. You know, when you, like, "like" like them. Not, like, when you just like someone- Callum, am I babbling again?  
  
The eyes of both girls turned to Callum, who made an unsure gesture with his hands, probably half-afraid of insulting Claudia. But when Rayla's eyes fell upon him, she shied away immediately, unsure what to say.

\- So? - Claudia continued. - Remember, you can always switch to "Dare", but then we will know the answer. - she spoke in a snarky, sing-song voice.  
\- Well, I, uh, suppose there *is* someone. - she whispered.  
\- Ooh, the plot thickens! - Claudia exclaimed - How does he look like? Is he handsome? How big are his horns?  
\- Horns? - Rayla asked, desperately trying not to look at Callum.  
\- Well, yes, your crush in Xadia! - Claudia continued.

Rayla's eyes widened, as the blush slowly evaporated from her cheeks.

\- Oh, yes, er, he's got horns. - she blurted out quickly - Lots of horns, very horny. Your turn now?

Claudia sighed.

\- Okay, okay, you don't want to talk about it, I get it.  
  
She took the knife and was about to spin it.

\- You know, this game is actually called "spin the bottle", 'cos, well, you first drink a bit, and that loosens everyone's tongues. - she giggled - I was actually going to give you guys some truth potion, but that would spoil all the fun.  
  
The knife spun once again, this time pointing to Bait.

\- Okay, he shouldn't count as a player, really - Rayla spoke.  
\- Why not? - Ezran took him into his arms - I can translate for him. And he wants truth.  
\- Okay then - Claudia addressed the glow toad, assuming a menacing pose - Tell us the truth, all the truth!  
  
The three of them laughed at Claudia's antics, but Ezran remained unmoved, looking into his pet's eyes and the mesmerising, changing patterns on his body.

\- Bait says that Rayla is in love with Callum, but she doesn't want to show it, since she is afraid it might ruin her warrior demenour, as she is naturally secretive. Also, she is incredibly conflicted about having a crush on someone, whom she nearly killed and whose life was damaged because of her and her friends. And Callum is even more conflicted because she had a crush on Claudia and has one on Rayla, but his interpersonal skills aren't very good either, and he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with them if he does something weird, and generally don't know what to do, hoping things will sort themselves out.  
  
Ezran looked up, only to find three white faces and three pairs of widened eyes looking at him in a mixture of disbelief, horror and astonishment.  
  
\- And Bait says that he ate your sandwich yesterday, Callum, and he is not sorry. - Ezran added, stroking his best friend that now has ruined party games once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186114074555/rayllum-month-day-3-confession))


	4. Day 4 Sunrise kiss

\- It's been a while since we watched the sunrise, hasn't it, Callum?  
  
Callum only mumbled his response. The sight of the blinding rays of the sun rising above the horizon reminded him of days when they were teenagers camping on their journeys, to make use of as much of sunlight as possible. Slowly waking up, Callum looked at Rayla and her white hair that acquired a tint of orange from the morning sun seeping through the window. He was sure he has seen it for the first time in Xadia, when he one day woke up before her, an odd situation, as her strict upbringing usually made her get up sharply. And unlike that time, Callum took his fingers and gently toyed with her hair, getting a soft murmur of satisfaction from her, as she cuddled up next to him. Their tired eyes met, he cupped her face, and was going to pull her into a kiss...

But then, a sharp cry made them flinch and broke their intimate embrace.

\- Alright, I'm coming. - Callum spoke and got up from their bed.  
  
The crying stopped only when he took his newborn daughter into his arms and gave her a few gentle kisses. She was about to wail again, but Rayla was ready for it, momentarily silencing her with another dose of milk.

\- Okay, listen Sarai, we gotta talk about this. - she spoke, watching her wide opened eyes looking at her with utmost admiration - Are you gonna cry all day too?  
\- Cos I can tell you, your grandmother didn't cry at 4 in the morning. - Callum added - Especially after eating fifth supper. Is it a fifth one? Or just first pre-breakfast?  
  
The toddler, unsurprisingly, did not respond, but instead, once her belly was full, giggled and grinned at the sight of her parents, who took her between them and placed a kiss at each of her cheeks, gently lulling her into sleep. She closed her green eyes, yawned and curled herself on Rayla's chest. She gave her one more kiss at her forehead, gently caressing the tiny stump of a single horn on her head.

\- Think she's gonna be alright? - Callum asked, closing his arm around his wife.  
\- Dunno. I have never become a mother of a first half-human, half-elf before.  
\- Sorry. - Callum chuckled and gave her a kiss - Let's have a few hours of sleep, okay?  
\- Don't worry, we're not gonna oversleep, I've got the clock here...

Rayla chuckled and nuzzled her cheek against their snoring daughter's head.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186159557680/rayllum-month-4-sunrise-kiss))


	5. Day 5 - flowers

\- This is impossible. Completely crazy... There's too many of them!  
  
Callum rushed through the grassy meadow, frantically looking around at the many, multicoloured flowers that surrounded him. It didn't help that the smells of the many different species mixed, creating an intoxicating, alluring aroma that only made him light-headed.

His entire field of view was filled with all sorts of plants, some of which he has never seen before. From plain and simple, to those with beautiful, almost ornamental-looking petals and bells, it seemed that all the flowers in the world grew there, driving his indecisiveness further.

When half an hour later Callum returned to their camp, he found Rayla sitting around the campfire.

\- There you are, what took you so long? - she stood up, crossing her arms.  
\- I, uh, I wanted to give you this.  
  
His hand emerged from behind his back with a bouquet of as many species he could hold onto and he handed it to her, putting on a shy smile. Rayla's eyes widened at the surprising gift, she took it, replied to Callum with a beaming smile, and cupped his cheeks, bringing his lips inches away from hers.

And then she spoke.

\- You forgot to bring water at all, didn't you?  
  
Callum opened his eyes, meeting now a bit more critical grimace of Rayla's face, while her gaze pierced through him, forcing him to look away, only for his eyes to meet an empty pot.

\- I, uh...  
\- You've spent the whole morning finding flowers for me, while I only asked you to bring water so we can cook something! - she barked.  
\- Right, uh, I'll-I'll be right back!  
  
Callum stumbled in place, and darted towards the river past the field of Xadian flowers he found earlier. Rayla looked at the figure of her boyfriend, diminishing with each passing second, sighed, and smelled the flowers, wondering what will distract him this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186162412585/rayllum-month-day-5-flowers))


	6. Day 6 - Moonberry juice

Callum, groaned, as he felt his head split in half with a headache that turned his pleasant dream into a nightmarish morning. It took him a while to remember where he was, and how did they get in here. The brick walls of the hut they were sleeping in looked vaguely familiar, but just as his memories began to stir, a sharp voice reached him.

\- Hey, you're awake!  
\- Not so loud, Rayla. - Callum croaked, taking the waterskin she handed him. From the looks of it, she has been awake for a good hour.  
  
As water entered his dehydrated system, some puzzle pieces started falling into place. He remembered an old woman that offered them shelter from the snowstorm, he remembered how interested she was about their travels, Zim and Rayla, as well as his powers. And then she started playing that weird instrument and then she opened the bottle of...

Callum clutched his head.

Now he remembered. The moonberry juice. He looked around, and only now noticed the old woman lying on her bed face-down. He was about to ask Rayla if she was alive, but a loud snore calmed his nerves.

\- We shouldn't have drank that...  
\- Speak for yourself, *human* - Rayla countered, leaning on the table and watching as Callum slowly regains his senses - I'm on cloud nine after a night like that!  
\- Well, that's because you are a moonshadow elf and that stuff is too strong for huma-  
  
He paused, and nearly choked on the sip of water, when a particular memory flooded to the top of his head. Her radiant face, bathed in the sunlight reminded him of the same sight from last night, when after they stopped dancing, Callum looked at her, illuminated by the iridescent crystal that glowed in the dark, and he suddenly got weak in his knees.

He remembered something else, but he didn't dare to verbalise it.

Rayla noticed that and raised her brow.

\- You okay? You look as if you have seen ghost...  
\- Rayla, uhm... - he put away the waterskin - Listen, has-uhm, has anything happened last night? Be-Because I was drunk, and you know, when people are drunk they-thy don't always say the right things, or you know, they sometimes... act... not on their own...  
\- Oh, yes, I'd say you didn't act on your own. - she suddenly spoke, crossing her arms.  
  
Callum's heart sank.

\- Ra-Rayla, I'm-I'm so sorry about it...  
\- First - she interupted him - you pretended to be a pirate, and I can safely say that was the worst pirate impression I have seen in my life.  
\- Ha-have you- How many pirate impressions have you...?  
\- Secondly - she continued, rising from her seat - Then you tried explaining to our host how dragons fly, and even if we didn't have a dragon with us, I'd know it was wrong.  
  
She walked around the table, making Callum push himself into his seat, while she towered over him.

\- And third... you said I look pretty.

A soft blush crept on her cheek, though she tried hiding it.  
  
\- Oh, so... you... you remember.

She nodded.

\- Oh, well... - Callum grunted - I guess that cat's out of the bag, then... We can thank the moonberry juice for tha-  
  
His voice became stuck in his throat when she pressed her lips his in a short peck that nonetheless paralysed him from head to toes, letting him taste more of the sweet juice in his mouth. Rayla opened her eyes and saw the confused look on his face, and his widened eyes she could see herself in.

\- I guess you don't remember this, then?  
  
He shook his head.

\- Ca... Can you remind me what else has happened?

And without waiting, she kissed him again, letting him become drunk on her, hoping it would bring back his memories.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that moonberry juice isn't alcoholic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186163359795/rayllum-month-day-6-monberry-juice))


	7. Day 7 fireflies

\- I thought that moonshadow elves prefer nights with full Moon on the sky...  
  
Callum mumbled, as he walked through tall, dense grass, following Rayla, who didn't seem to have any problems navigating in the natural maze. He knew she couldn't see in the dark, and yet, he could only hear rustling coming from his steps and moves, while hers were swift and agile.

\- Well, we do. - she responded after a while - But there are benefits of having very little light at night.  
\- Like what?! - Callum barked - I nearly tripped like five dozen times already, and-  
  
Callum would have tripped again if he didn't walk into Rayla's back. Manoeuvring his hands around her, he understood she was waiting for something. And only when Callum realised he can see her face and her eyes widening, he knew what she was looking for.

The calm sea of grass suddenly exploded with light, when hundreds of fireflies began waking up, one after another. Their warm, golden glow pierced through the darkness of the night, engulfing the meadow with orange and yellow aura that slowly rose into the air, turning Callum and Rayla temporarily speechless.

The two looked as myriad of lights fly into the air and merge with the stars barely visible on the sky, until the light dispersed enough to once again drown the meadow in darkness. But at that point, both Rayla and Callum were glad no one would be able to spot them and their reddened faces, crimson from their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186290024050/rayllum-month-7-fireflies))


	8. Day 8: rain

\- Callum! It's raining!  
  
Rayla's annoyed voice brought Callum from the deep sleep, making him sit up on his makeshift bedding, as he slowly came to his senses. Only after a while he spotted Rayla, stomping her feet nervously, few drops of water dripping from her hair and horns.

\- Wait, what? - Callum asked sleepily, his yawn echoing in the cave they were staying in.  
\- I said i's raining. - Rayla repeated - And *one of us* was sure today's sky was gonna be clear, because going through the swamp in the rain is one of the stupidest ideas one could have!  
\- Well excuse me! - Callum stood up, throwing his blanket to the side - I'm sorry for not knowing how to deal with my magic I acquired, like, a month ago!

His eyes met Rayla's, though the moonshadow elf hasn't moved and inch when Callum's angry face appeared right in front of hers.

\- Oh, and did I mention I'm the first human to do so naturally? - he shouted - How would you feel if I was complaining for the freaking Moon to be shining too bright and asked you to turn it off?!

He stomped his foot, and at the same moment, a lightning struck nearby tree, sending a powerful, ear-splitting thunder that forced the otherwise stoic elf deeper into the cave, and in Callum's arms as well. She looked up, meeting Callum's equally widened eyes, as he sudden;y realised what made their journey worse.

What was just a drizzle became a downpour, creating a unique, melancholic, but also ominous, constant noise that filled their ears, while the two stayed in their sudden embrace.

\- Rayla, I'm... - Callum opened his mouth, though he found his words stuck in his throat - I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled.  
\- No, Callum, I shouldn't be expecting you to do that.

She shied away for a moment.

\- You just... you just made those rain clouds disappear so quickly yesterday. I... I never saw anything like that.  
  
She looked up, hoping he'd not notice a shade of red on her cheeks.

\- Uh, thanks. I'm honestly not sure how did I do this, it was kind of a flu- Listen, can I let go of you?  
\- What? Oh!

Rayla looked between them, and she realised he was still holding her after she got scared by the deafening roar of a thunder.

The two partially soaked adventurers sat on their beddings, watching as the rain continued. For the longest time neither of them said anything, until Rayla moved an inch closer to him.

\- You know, there *are* legends of elves that could darken the Moon.  
\- No kidding?  
\- Yeah. But those are just legends parents scare children with.  
\- Do you... have more stories like that?  
\- Oh, can't wittwe Cawwum sweep and need stowies? - she mocked him.

Rayla smiled, scooted next to him and continued telling the tales she remembered from her childhood. Neither of them noticed when the rain has passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186299959985/rayllum-month-day-8-rain))


	9. Day 9: illness

\- Will he be alright?  
  
Ezran and Zim's face looked oddly similar as the two leaned over Callum's near-motionless body. The older boy squirmed from time to time, mumbling something through his half-lucid state.

\- Dunno. - Rayla spoke quietly - I didn't know that would happen if a humans ate elven sprouts.  
  
She gently wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, observing the odd grimace on his face.

\- But I do know what to do if a moonshadow elf eats one...

Ezran and Zim turned their heads, as Rayla suddenly spoke and cupped Callum's face, bringing her lips closer to his, until she was just a hair's width from him. His lips twitched and he opened his eyes, marvelling at her radiant face, a moment before her sudden grip pushed him into a sitting position, and she plugged the waterskin into his mouth.  
  
\- Drink. Lots of it.  
  
She said, watching as his eyes bulge, while she pumped water inside him.  
  
\- Now go, and do what you have to do.  
  
Rayla allowed him to breathe and looked away, leaving Ezran and Zim to watch as he gets to his feet and stumbles outside of their hiding place in a rather hasty fashion. Half an hour later, and quite a lot of loud and unpleasant, guttural sounds later, Callum returned to their camp, though his face was still a bit more green than usual.

\- Feeling better? - Rayla asked, as if nothing has happened.  
\- Define "better", I think I just got reminded of every meal I've had in the past two weeks. - he slumped over the tree.  
\- Good, that means it worked. - Rayla said sternly  
\- Rayla, what happened to him? - Ezran asked, checking his brother's temperature.  
\- He just had a stomach ache. Very common amongst elven babies. Figured if a human eats them for the first time that's exactly what happens.  
  
She walked to her patient with a few slices of bread.

\- Come on, Callum, you need to regain strength.  
\- Thanks, mom.  
  
Callum mumbled, chewing on the bread, unaware of the deep confusion that dawned on Rayla's face.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186300991215/rayllum-month-9-illness))


	10. Day 10: scarf (rated T: some implications)

Rayla's fingers moved through the red fabric of Callum's scarf, while she gently folded it in half, treating it with utmost care. After all, it has been hand-made by Callum's mother, and the last thing she'd want to do was to damage it. Though, as she inspected it, various stitched and patched bits of it reminded her of their adventures.

The prickly trees of Xadia's northern frozen woods didn't make their journey's easier. There was a reason travellers that had to trek through those woods could die of cold even if they started with the thickest of coats. End of Callum's scarf looked a bit like a sieve after their journey, and the young man took it as a point of honour to restore it to its former glory, and when he was done with it, he couldn't be more proud of himself.

And then Rayla had to redo every single thread when it inevitably got loose.

Fortunately though, the material it was from, the exotic goaxen, was strong enough, in the grand scheme of things it didn't make that much difference of Callum's throat. It has, however, saved Rayla's life.

As she gripped the material, she vividly remembered when this was the only bit she could hang on to, as she was dangling off a cliff. Had Callum came to her rescue a second later, she would have plummeted together with the crumbling rocks into a chasm so deep that even with sun in zenith, she couldn't see its depth. With her palms clutching on the red material, she began the most perilous of journey up, hoping Callum would be strong enough for both of them. She remembered his grip and the wonderful feeling she was safe, though she allowed herself to breathe only when she was back on a horizontal surface, curled next to Callum, as if she was trying to ascertain if she was alive or not.

Rayla's eyes noticed the tiny golden thread running along the scarf's length, and she smiled, wondering if Sarai knew how important that ornament would become in the future. They needed it, the last step to trap Aaravos in an alchemical prison forever, and in his stupidity and hubris, he stripped them down from any sort of metal. He unravelled gold from Claudia's ornamental mage clothes, but never thought a scarf would undo his plan.

And then, it surprised no one when a few years later, the same scarf was tied around hers and Callum's hand when they got married, even though it clashed horribly with other colours of their clothes. But no one cared about that, especially when the two kissed for the first time in public as husband and wife.

\- Er, Rayla? - Callum asked with slightly worried voice, as he watched his wife fondle his scarf for an unnaturally long time - Are you gonna...?  
\- Oh yeah, right. - she came to her senses - I was just... reminiscing.  
  
She took the scarf, folded it in half again, gave Callum a kiss before she tied it around his head, blindfolding him.

\- Let's add a few more memories to it, shall we? - she asked and straddled him, pressing her body against his.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186304439145/rayllum-month-day-10-scarf))


	11. Day 11 - dream

For hours Rayla walked the streets of her village, desperately trying to find familiar faces. The houses were all there, just like she remembered them, but in the few weeks of her absence it became a ghost town, with seemingly no living soul alive.

She anxiously touched the door to her house, and found it unlocked. Just as she expected, the lower floor was empty, abandoned, with no trace of her family whatsoever, and any belongings long gone. She turned around, and as if from the thin air, several figures emerged, all wearing the same uniforms and unmistakable bands around their arms.

Rayla jumped back and reached for her swords, but found she had neither of them, unlike her opponents. The other assassins were faster, but she knew the insides of her house, and knew this was her only way of escape. The door slammed in their face bought her a fraction of a second in which she traversed the hall and reached the stairs, just so she could get to the hatch to the roof.

She punched the door and was about to jump up outside, but then she saw two figures standing around the exit, dressed in an even more familiar clothes, especially the woman...

Rayla shrieked when her parents pushed her down, and she screamed when she fell to the floor, only to wake up in the middle of the night.

The bonfire was still lit, though she was sure it was due to Zim's magic, who lay next to her and woke up once he heard the noise.

\- Rayla?

Second voice reached her from her other side. Callum's face was filled with concern, as his hand was just inches from her shoulder. He learned it the hard way not to scare an assassin, even if it was to comfort her. She let out a sigh, and gladly slumped over her bag serving as a pillow, knowing it was just a dream.

\- Rayla! Are you alright?  
\- Yeah... just a bad dream.  
  
She sent him a weak smile, hoping it would calm him down, and only when he fell asleep some ten minutes later, she allowed herself to do the same. Though this time, she accepted his hand, and with his hand in hers, she let out a gentle snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186350225980/rayllum-month-day-11-dream))


End file.
